Reverse Hero
by Rui Votum
Summary: When Juliet risks her life for Shawn at a scene and collapses in his arms, Shawn can't help but feel responsible. Will Juliet open her eyes again or will Shawn's heart stay broken? POTENTIAL CHARACTER DEATH! Working on updates!


_Okay, so this is my second Psych fan-fic. This one was a little awkward to write, and it's still very much in the beginning of the story. I'm not too sure on whether or not I like it, but maybe you guys will. I don't know, we'll have to see. As always, I don't own any rights to the show or the characters, only the idea for this fan-fic. Pretty neat huh?  
__  
So, read it over I suppose, and let me know what you think I need to do. I love reviews, and I'll try to get back to you all as soon as I can.

* * *

A loud bang and a shove out of the line of fire, Shawn felt himself fall back against the wall. In a split second he stepped forward to catch the falling body of Juliet O'Hara, who'd just saved his life. Feeling an awkward trickle run down his arm, he looked at it. 'Shit... Jules? Jules, are you... oh God...'_

_Panic stricken, he looked across the way at the man who had fired the gun off. That bullet was intended for Shawn, not for Juliet. He knew it. A second shot was fired, and the body of the man who had shot Juliet fell limp to the ground. Turning his head in the direction in which the sound had come from, Shawn's eyes widened slightly. Lassiter had taken care of the man who'd fired first, and was now rushing over to Shawn's side to assist with Juliet's body._

_In a moment's time, everything seemed to go blurry, and things became unclear to his ears. The last thing he remembered hearing was for someone to call 9-1-1, or Juliet might not make it._

It wasn't supposed to go this way. And Shawn knew it. Sure. Accidents happened. But with the person who he cared about? The person his heart was beating for? No. It shouldn't have happened at all. Why in the hell had Juliet protected Shawn from that bullet? He'd never know. Laying in his bed wide awake, Shawn stared at the ceiling deep in thought, the blankets over his lower body. Green eyes locked on the ceiling tiles above his bed, he sighed and looked over at the alarm clock near his bed. It read 2:36. There was no point in trying to go back to bed now. His thoughts were still on Juliet and her condition. Was she going to be okay? His first thought was to call Lassiter, but then he thought against it. His second thought would have been to call Gus, but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to him either. Shawn just felt like... hell. He felt responsible.

He replayed that one moment at the scene again and again in his head, each time growing more and more curious as to what the hell it was that had gone through her mind. Still, he could feel her weight fall on his, even hours later. Shawn had caught her, he'd lived up to that secret expectation for himself to be there when she needed him most. And at that present moment in time, she needed him. She needed someone to catch her as she took that bullet for him. Although, he was really wishing it was the other way around. Closing his eyes, Shawn remembered the feeling of her blood on his exposed skin and instantly sat upright, gasping for breath. That still scared him greatly. He still didn't believe it, nor did he want to.

Turning his body enough so that his feet were touching the floor, Shawn rested his arms on his knees and his head in his hands, sliding his fingertips into his hair. _How in the hell could I let her do that? I was... I wanted to... shit. The words won't even come out right._ he thought, staring harshly at the floor. He was so full of regret. _If she..._ Instantly, Shawn cut that thought right away from his mind. He didn't want to think about her not making it. She had to. There were things that Shawn needed to tell her. Things he wanted to say. And he would tell her... provided that she woke up again.

Shawn could feel the tears building up in his eyes again as they had earlier. He wanted to call Gus. Really bad. Reaching over to his bedside table, he snatched up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. _Please answer your phone Gussy... please?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Subconciously, Gus could hear 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' playing somewhere... somewhere close to him, and then it registered. His phone was ringing, and that was Shawn's ringtone. Groggily Gus rubbed his eyes and reached behind him for his phone. Opening it and putting it to his ear, Gus spoke in a sleepy tone with a yawn. "Shawn, it's three in the morning. What do you need?"

"Gus...? I just need someone to talk to..." Shawn's voice came back, slightly filled with sniffles. It was then that Gus had remembered what had happened. Sitting up slowly, Gus yawned again.

"Alright Shawn, let's talk. What's... well, are you alright?"

For a moment, there was silence on Shawn's end of the line. The pseudo-psychic was struggling to find the words to say. "Gus... I keep wanting to blame myself for what happened to Juliet. I feel like the entire thing is my fault... that it should have been me."

"Shawn, it wasn't your fault. Don't tell yourself that. You're only going to put yourself into a further state of depression. You don't need that now. You're stressed out enough." Gus shot a look over at his clock again and cursed under his breath. He needed to be to work in three hours, but the well-being of his best friend would come first. Especially now, because Shawn needed him. "Shawn? do you want to go see her later on today?"

Shawn took a deep breath in and let it out, a hint of tears in the sound. "I... I don't know if I could handle seeing her like that..."

"It's your call Shawn, really. If you want to go, I'll go with you, alright?"

Shawn was quiet for a few moments, then spoke again, this time in a low whisper. "Okay..." Gus could hear a shakey breath on the other end of the line, and almost felt his heart break a little. He hated seeing and hearing Shawn this upset. It really did hurt like hell. Then he heard Shawn begin to speak again. "Gus? Can Lassy come with us too? She's his partner and all of that..."

Gus nodded. _Hey Gus? Shawn can't hear the marbles in your head..._ he thought. "Yeah, it might do her a little good to have some familiarity in the room..."

"Okay. I might try to go back to sleep now. I think I just needed someone to talk to to keep myself from going crazy. Thanks a lot Gus. You're a real peach."

Gus smiled a little bit. "It's what friends do Shawn. Now get some rest, and if you need to talk more, just call. I'm here for you."

After a moments time, the two men exchanged goodbyes and Gus set his phone back on the table next to his bed. Sighing a little bit, he could almost feel the pain that Shawn was going through. He knew all about Shawn's feelings for Juliet and could pretty much relate to how he felt. Hell, Gus was even worried about Juliet too. Closing his eyes again to try to chase away the thoughts of hearing his best friend's near-breakdown, Gus drifted back off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Closing his phone, Shawn fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Jules... I really hope you're going to be okay... there's so much I need to tell you... so much I want to tell you..." Shawn said out loud. Blinking his dark green eyes, he turned his head back towards the nightstand near his bed and looked at the photograph. This of course caused Shawn to smile a little bit, and think less on the bad things that had happened the day before. In the picture was Juliet, Gus, and himself. Shawn had gotten the crazy idea to go white-water rafting and Juliet thought it sounded like fun. So she went along with the guys. Shawn remembered the way the water sparkled on Juliet's skin in the sun. The thought of it made his heart flutter a little. She had to wake up from that coma. He wanted to have more memories like that.

Repostioning himself on his bed again so that his head was now resting on the pillow once more, he closed his eyes. Focusing in on his breathing, he could feel himself slipping into the dreamworld once more. Only this time, he'd wake up in a cold sweat. His heart racing in his chest, Shawn sat straight up again, the blankets tangled around his legs. Breathing heavily, Shawn looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It now read 6:33am. He managed to sleep for a few hours at least. Giving himself some time to get his barings together, he rested a hand on his chest in an attempt to steady his heartbeat. After a good ten minutes or so, he shakily climbed out of bed and headed off to the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face and begin what would be a long day. 

* * *

_Poor Shawn... I cried during writing some of this. I didn't realize how hard it would be to put him in the situation I did. Hopefully I get some feedback on this. If I get enough, maybe I'll continue on with it._


End file.
